A escondidas
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Lo de ellos es una relación prohibida. Algo que empezó en el colegio y que se mantuvo en el tiempo, por mucha distancia que quisieran poner en el medio. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren? ¿En dónde quedará Albus cuando unos sentimientos que nunca murieron vuelvan a resurgir con inusitada fuerza? ¿Podrán mantenerse alejados, o inevitablemente alguien terminará sufriendo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Amigo Invisible 2017 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. _

_Mi amiga invisible sorteada fue Tami MG. Esta es tu petición número dos. ¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 **A escondidas**

 **I**

…

Escucharla jadear lo hacía perder la cabeza, sentir la piel femenina contra la suya propia mientras él la dominaba por completo sólo conseguía encenderlo más a cada segundo.

Lily Luna Potter no es alguien sumisa.

Scorpius Malfoy no es una persona que acostumbre a ser dominante.

Pero en esos momentos los papeles estaban invertidos.

Él la tenía acorralada contra la pared de piedra mientras que se hundía en ella, completamente perdido en las sensaciones que lo invadían y en dejarse llevar para aprovechar el momento.

Ella estaba aferrada a la espalda masculina, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos sin querer perderse ningún detalle de la expresión de placer que él tenía.

Había algo excitante en estar haciendo el amor en pleno pasillo del colegio cuando cualquiera que pasara por ese pasillo podría descubrirlos, y seguramente ese era el motivo por el que Scorpius hubiera dejado de ser el chico tímido para sacar a relucir un carácter similar al de su padre.

A ella le encantaba esa inhibición que sólo veía en situaciones límites como aquella: en el último día de colegio, con la posibilidad de que todos pudieran verlos y la relación dejara de ser secreta y con la impotencia de perder la oportunidad de seguir juntos una vez que regresaran a casa.

Lily decidió no seguir pensando cuando sintió las lágrimas picándole en los ojos. En cambio los cerró por completo y gimió cuando él reclamó sus labios en un beso ardiente. Las lenguas se entremezclaban, los dientes chocaban y ellos se devoraban.

Scorpius soltó su pelo y en su lugar la tomó por los glúteos, sin que le importara el hecho de rasparse los nudillos con la piedra. Ella también siguió el mismo camino que su acompañante y le devolvió el gesto, lo que provocó que él se olvidara de todo y embistiera con movimientos más profundos y fuertes, arrancándole a ella pequeños gritos que los dejaban incluso más expuestos a ser encontrados.

Cuando la sensación de torbellino comenzó a subir por la columna vertebral de Lily supo que el final estaba cerca, así que gimiendo una última vez el nombre de su amado se arrojó al vacío.

—Scorpius —pronunció con voz ronca cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó.

Él gruñó una respuesta inentendible y sus movimientos se convirtieron en erráticos, anunciando que estaba en el borde. Ella pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que se derramó en su interior y la forma en la que todo el cuerpo masculino pareció volverse gelatina al terminar, aflojándose por completo y exhalando un suspiro satisfecho.

La paz, sin embargo, duró poco.

—¡Confringo! —Lily escucha la voz de su hermano pronunciar el hechizo, pero no es capaz de ver nada que no sea el cuerpo de su amante cayendo desplomado sobre el suelo.

Ella grita cuando lo ve en el piso con los ojos cerrados, presa de la desesperación y trata de reanimarlo con la varita. Varios Ennervates después y todavía sin tener respuestas comienza a temer que el rubio no vuelva a levantarse. Así que fija su atención en Albus, que sigue en el pasillo con los ojos verdes refulgiendo de rabia, y le espeta:

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?

Él la mira, totalmente inexpresivo, y se le acerca a paso lento.

Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, así que a medida que su hermano la alcanza ella retrocede, asustada de que pueda hechizarla a ella también. Pero a último momento, cuando lo tiene a sólo milímetros, alza la barbilla en una actitud desafiante.

Sólo para quedarse congelada cuando las palabras de Albus la golpean como si fueran un puñetazo.

—Sabías que estoy enamorado de él, sabías que iba a confesarme en cuanto terminara el colegio este año y sabías, maldita perra, que Scorpius era lo más importante en mi vida. Aún así tú —pronunció ese pronombre como si lo estuviera escupiendo—, tuviste que robármelo también. Como si tener a toda la condenada familia comiendo a tus pies no fuera suficiente.

Lily no supo qué responderle, con toda la valentía Gryffindor perdida en su garganta y con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, sintiéndose peor de lo que nunca lo ha hecho por lastimar de esa manera a su hermano. Ni Scorpius, ni Albus, ni ella eran culpables de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los sentimientos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

 _El siguiente capítulo será colgado la semana que viene, y así sucesivamente con los que restan. No, no sabrán cuántos son hasta que no estén todos colgados._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

 **A escondidas**

 **II**

…

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos tomó consciencia de las palabras que en ese momento salían de la boca de Albus. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano de la vida. El chico en el que más había confiado y aquel al que le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos por una chica del colegio.

Escuchar que lo amaba fue una de las cosas que más lo shockeó esa noche, junto con poder enterarse de que Lily también lo sabía.

Trató de hacerse notar para que la discusión terminara pero fue en vano. Los dos Potter estaban enfrascados en dirigirse miradas de odio, ignorando si él había despertado o no después del hechizo. Sin embargo no pudo sentirse dolido por esa actitud de los hermanos, sino que se sintió enfadado consigo mismo.

¿Cómo no había notado antes los sentimientos de Albus?

Por su culpa dos de las personas más importantes de su vida estaban sufriendo; enfrentados por un sentimiento incontrolable y por una persona que podría simplificarles la vida con sólo alejarse de ellos y reanudando su vida en otro lugar que les permitiera olvidar y perdonar con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando consiguió levantarse y sin que ninguno de los Potter lo vieran aún, los hechizó.

—Petrificus Totalus —dijo, y con el movimiento de su varita sus dos acompañantes quedaron como estatuas. Scorpius se tomó su tiempo arreglándose la ropa y mirando el suelo antes de juntar la valentía que necesitaba para hablar, pero cuando la encontró, levantó los ojos grises y miró tanto a Albus como a Lily—. Lamento que ambos estén enfrentados por mi culpa, así que les voy a pedir un pequeño favor. Y no, no va a ser decisión de ninguno de ustedes, así que por una vez en sus vidas dejarán el orgullo de lado y me escucharán.

Evidentemente ninguno podía negarse a lo que fuera que Scorpius dijera, sólo podían parpadear mientras estaban en el piso. Pero si algo tenían en común era el conocer a Scorpius mejor que nadie, así que algo en el tono de su voz y las palabras elegidas los hizo ponerse en alerta.

—En cuanto termine el colegio me iré.

Las palabras tienen un efecto inmediato sobre quienes las escuchan, petrificándolos más de lo que cualquier hechizo pudiera conseguir.

El rubio por su parte sintió su corazón romperse al terminar de hablar porque alejarse de cualquiera de ellos era lo que menos quería hacer. De hecho fue una de esas cosas que nunca pudo imaginarse decir, y que sin embargo allí estaba haciendo.

Pero Lily y Albus no le dejaban opción.

No podría vivir tranquilo si la relación de dos hermanos se destruía por su culpa.

* * *

 _Lo prometido... acá el segundo capítulo de este fic. Muy pronto los demás. Siempre que mi computadora me lo permita xD._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling._

* * *

 **A escondidas**

 **III**

…

Volver a Londres después de tanto tiempo genera en su interior una serie de sentimientos encontrados que lo único que hacen es confundirlo y provocarle ansiedad.

Mira las tiendas del callejón Diagon como si esa fuera la primera vez que las ve, incluso aunque sepa que no es así y que ha paseado en ellas antes. Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, porque ha vuelto para embarcarse en un nuevo trabajo.

Ser profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts.

La gran pregunta que inunda su mente mientras camina por las callejuelas de adoquín es: ¿será capaz de ver a las dos personas de las que tanto se quiso alejar cuando tomó la decisión de irse?

Scorpius no tiene una respuesta a su pregunta, pero espera poder salir adelante en el castillo sin que el horrible fantasma del pasado lo golpeé constantemente. Todavía no es capaz de olvidar las duras palabras de Albus a Lily, ni de dejar de sentir un dolor sordo en el pecho cuando se sabe el causante directo de esa disputa.

Si bien es cierto que nunca volvió a verlos y que no sabe cómo está actualmente la relación entre los dos hermanos, su propia inseguridad y timidez, que no ha podido dejar de lado incluso siendo un adulto, hace que se imagine el peor de los casos.

Pronto va a saberlo con exactitud.

Finalmente decide ir a la tienda de libros y comprar algunos para preparar sus próximas clases, y una vez que está allí dentro, como suele ser usual en él, pierde la noción del tiempo.

Al menos hasta que una voz que conoce muy bien lo hace levantar la mirada al dirigirse a él.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy?

El rubio se mueve tan rápido que el cuello le cruje al hacerlo, pero apenas lo siente.

Frente a él, como si fuera una aparición, se encuentra Lily Potter.

—Hola —atina a responder él, sorprendido.

Ella le sonríe como si entre ellos no hubieran pasado cinco años de alejamiento.

—Hola —dice, todavía sonriente—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta ella.

—Ah, bien, bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, ocupada siendo una adulta responsable e independiente. —Scorpius rió al escucharla.

—Bueno, nadie dijo que crecer sería sencillo.

—En mis fantasías era mucho más divertido, te lo confieso. —Él volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza, ella le guiñó un ojo y entonces dio dos pasos hacia atrás. —Es bueno saber que estás bien, Scorp. Espero verte pronto —le dijo, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza como despedida.

—Es bueno saberlo también, Lil —respondió él, y entonces ella salió de su campo de visión.

Scorpius en cambio se sentía petrificado, dividido entre el alivio de ver que ella no parecía odiarlo y el sordo dolor que se le instaló en el pecho cuando los recuerdos de ese último encuentro lo invadieron.

Tiempo después, que él no supo cuantificar, salió de la librería para dirigirse al castillo. En dónde sería presentado ante sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

 _Disculpen la tardanza, tuve la laptop en el técnico. Pero ya volví y para compensarles la espera mañana tendrán otro capítulo publicado. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling._

 _ **Nota:** nada más que un gran 'LO SIENTO' para todos. Aquí está el capítulo._

* * *

 **A escondidas**

 **IV**

…

Cargando con su baúl y los nuevos libros Scorpius se apareció frente a la reja de entrada al castillo, en donde lo estaba esperando en persona la directora McGonagall.

—Es muy bueno volver a verlo, señor Malfoy —le dijo la anciana mujer, que seguía exactamente como él la recordaba: el pelo recogido en un moño, las gafas, el sombrero de punta y el rictus serio a pesar de lo amable que sonaba su voz.

—Lo mismo digo, directora —respondió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y encaminándose hacia la silueta del castillo.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias durante más tiempo mientras los dos caminaban hacia el interior de los terrenos, pasando cerca del Bosque Prohibido y el lago.

Scorpius comenzó a recordar los siete años que pasó dentro del colegio, las tardes con Hagrid que había compartido con Albus, las escapadas nocturnas al bosque que siempre los hicieron sentir felices y rebeldes por el choque de adrenalina y la sensación de hacer algo que rompía las reglas… las charlas en la mesa de Slytherin y los momentos de confesiones en los dormitorios, absolutamente todo lo que pasó con quien fue su mejor amigo y le dio una oportunidad por primera vez en su vida pasaron por su mente al enfrentarse nuevamente a la puerta de entrada del vestíbulo.

Y mientras iba recorriendo los pasillos de piedra en dirección a su despacho, le fue inevitable no volver a perderse en sus memorias. Esta vez quien lo ocupaba todo era Lily.

Lily y el primer beso que ella le había robado en uno de esos pasillos, cuando él ni siquiera había reparado en ella como algo más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era solamente eso; Lily y la primer discusión que habían tenido porque él no quería ir al salón de té de Madame Puddifoot en San Valentín y ella sí; Lily y las incontables horas libres escondidos en algún aula en desuso para poder estar juntos y disfrutar de acompañarse mutuamente…

Hogwarts era el lugar que se lo había dado todo. Pero también representaba el momento en el que había renunciado a todo.

Y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias, sin importar que llevara años haciéndolo.

—Esta noche será presentado ante sus compañeros de trabajo, señor Malfoy.— La voz de la directora lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la anciana mujer esperaba a que entrara a los que serían sus aposentos, y él así lo hizo.

Al ver el lugar una sonrisa espontánea acudió a sus labios.

—Es un despacho absolutamente perfecto, muchas gracias directora McGonagall —dijo.

Después de eso entró y se dispuso a leer un poco, esperando que pasaran las horas hasta la cena.

* * *

Lily estaba descansando en su habitación cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron apartar la vista del libro que leía para ver quién podría importunarla, aunque ella ya se hacía una idea prácticamente exacta. Y no se equivocaba.

Su hermano Albus estaba del otro lado y cuando ella lo vio pudo distinguir el nerviosismo y la incomodidad al acudir a ella. Después de todo llevaban sus buenos cinco años hablando lo justo y necesario.

Y sin embargo, en esa ocasión, sólo ellos podrían entenderse perfectamente.

Ella ya sabía a qué se debía esa muy inesperada visita, pero sin comentar nada se hizo a un lado y su hermano entró. Cuando juntó el valor suficiente para voltear a verlo sin largarse a llorar por tenerlo en su piso, lo encaró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, incluso cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

—Él regresó —respondió Albus, sabiendo que entre ellos sólo existía un «él»—. Scorpius está nuevamente en el Reino Unido.

—Lo sé.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano la perforaron cuando la escuchó hablar, y después frunció el ceño como si lo que le estuvieran diciendo no tuviera sentido en su cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que lo sabes? —preguntó muy lentamente.

—Lo vi en Flourish y Blotts —respondió ella, con voz monótona—. No sé qué hacía Scorpius ahí, pero no pude evitar saludarlo y él también lo hizo conmigo, y eso es todo.

Su hermano asintió aceptando la respuesta y se desplomó sólo uno de los sillones individuales que tenía en el cuarto. Parecía verdaderamente abatido al saber que quién tanta distancia había puesto entre los tres estaba de nuevo junto a ellos. Increíble pero cierto.

Y además, ellos estaban pasando tiempo juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lily quería preguntarle si pensaba quedarse en ese lugar aunque ellos no soportaran pasar tiempo juntos demasiado tiempo, pero en cambio se acercó a Albus y simplemente se acurrucó con él en un espacio verdaderamente reducido, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho masculino y dejando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

Merlín sabía que ambos necesitaban sincerarse.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó, Al. Pero no pude controlar mis sentimientos y aunque intenté mantenerme alejada de Scorpius para no lastimarte… no me fue posible —dijo ella, en una voz tan baja que él apenas la escuchó.

—Y yo lamento haberme comportado como un idiota ese día, porque realmente era algo que veía venir. Scorpius no es gay. Y sin embargo, me puse tan furioso al descubrirlos que no pude pensar en nada que no fuera lastimarlos a ambos, pero él encontró la forma de terminar con el problema de raíz.

Lily rio un poco al escuchar eso, en verdad todo había terminado aquel día.

—Y cinco años después, Scor todavía tiene influencia en nosotros —terminó por decir ella, levantando la mirada para observar a su hermano.

—Pero ya no vamos a dejar que eso nos separe —repuso Albus—, porque en este tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron. Y yo ya no siento nada por Scorpius Malfoy, más allá de un gran aprecio y una amistad que espero retomar en este tiempo. Así que tienes, por mi parte, el camino libre.

Lily quiso decirle que ya no tenía que preocuparse por cosas como esas porque esos sentimientos estaban muertos y enterrados, pero las palabras se le murieron en la garganta cuando recordó ese primer reencuentro después de tanto y una sensación de nerviosismo, ansiedad, alegría, añoranza y cariño se esparcieron por su pecho, llenándola de la seguridad de que decir algo como aquello sería mentir.

—Nuestros padres deben estar muy sorprendidos de que estés aquí, en mi cuarto —dijo en cambio.

—Me sorprende que no estén escuchando tras la puerta, en realidad —respondió él, Lily dejó salir una pequeña carcajada. Cuando se recompuso dijo:

—¿Cómo supiste que Scorpius volvió?

—Esa es la parte divertida… es el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia. El pobre quedó estático cuando me vio, y me hubiese reído en su cara si no fuera porque yo estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Puedo imaginarme eso.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Sí, lo haré. Ahora debo irme, porque tengo clases que preparar aunque tú no lo creas, así que podrías levantarte y dejarme movilidad en las piernas, ¿verdad?

—Lo pensaré y te daré mi respuesta el 1 de septiembre.

Ambos rieron fuerte y entonces ella se levantó y abrazó a Albus con fuerza, aliviada de que por lo menos hubieran podido aclarar sus problemas. Aún les quedaba tiempo perdido que recuperar, pero ya no se agotarían mentalmente buscando formas de evitarse en cada reunión familiar.

Bajaron al salón, en donde Ginny y Harry los miraron con alivio en sus ojos al percatarse de la cercanía y en donde Albus se despidió de sus padres prometiendo escribirles pronto.

Antes de salir definitivamente, él la abrazó una última vez y ella aprovechó para dejarle saber lo que pensaba.

—Suerte, Al. Y por favor, escríbeme.

* * *

 _Sé que tal vez les dejo varias cosas en el aire, pero esta historia es así. En el siguiente capítulo veremos ese encuentro entre Albus y Scorpius en el castillo, y conoceremos un poco mejor la perspectiva de Potter. Sin embargo, no me gusta mantener a los hermanos separados por demasiado tiempo y aunque no voy a ponerme a retratar la relación entre Lily y Al en estos cinco años, debo decir que sí fue muy distante._

 _Aunque debían fingir un poco por su familia, se evitaban lo más que podían. Y créanme cuando digo que eso preocupaba a muchos, porque normalmente eran más bien unidos. Así que bueno. No, Albus no va a ser el tercero en discordia. No me gustan los triángulos amorosos (a no ser que uno de los involucrados sea Hermione, Draco, Harry o Theo) y en realidad no pensé en escribir uno._

 _De ahora en adelante lo que veremos será un poco más sobre los sentimientos que nunca que se fueron y que deciden volver con fuerza, y entonces tendremos que saber qué harán nuestros protagonistas^^._

 _Muchos besos y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene._


End file.
